Untitled
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack sits by his only child's bedside as she fades away...
1. Prologue

It had been over a year since Jack seen the Black Pearl, sailing away from him in Tortuga. About a week since he was picked up from his dinghy by the Misty Lady. Tired of Teague's constant mocking, Jack decided to find a tavern-any tavern-besides the Faithful Bride. Unable to think of any others that served good rum, he decided to just walk around town, maybe stop by the Faithful Bride for a quick drink.

Jack was just passing by an old well when a woman walked up to him and slapped him. Jack took a good look at the woman. "Luv, I don't think I've had the honor of-"

"You killed my sister!" She shouted at Jack.

"I don't kill women unless they're vile and-"

The woman slapped Jack again, before shoving a basket into his hands. "Dirty rotten pirate. You'd better be grateful that my sister asked for you to take that!" She said, before storming off, complaining about how hard headed some men were.

Jack sat down at the well with the basket on his lap, before lifting the light pink blanket. His eyes went wide in shock at what he saw. A six month old baby girl in a white dress. She had slightly tan skin, dark brown hair that was perfectly curled, and big brown eyes that sparkled like crystals. In other words, she looked so much like Jack that there was no way for him to deny her. She smiled up at Jack, reaching for his braided beard. He sighed, standing up and heading back for the Misty Lady with his daughter in his arms. "Da's gonna love this."

Half way there, Jack ran into Teague. The older man smirked. "I take it I'm a Grand Da now?"

"Like it or not." Jack responded, trying to ignore the fact that the baby was pulling his hair.

"What's her name then?"

Jack smirked. "Jacqueline."

Teague frowned. "No. Can't be calling both of you 'Jackie'."

Jack rolled his eyes, holding his baby out in front of him. "Then Samantha. Always liked the name. We can call her Sammie for short." He said, as the baby started to giggle. "Oh? You like that?" He then turned back to Teague. "As much as I hate to say this, Shipwreck Cove is the best place to raise her."

Jack, though he would never have admitted it, was more than excited to raise his daughter...

* * *

**Couldn't think of a better title than "Untitled"...**

**That was the only title that seemed to fit...**

**I also couldn't think of a good description beside those two lines...maybe that's a sign? A hint?**

**Maybe I should lay off the chocolate?**


	2. My head hurts

Six years later, in Shipwreck Cove...

"You can't catch me!" Six year old Samantha shouted. She was wearing a white shirt, red vest, yellow sash, dark blue trousers, brown boots, a yellow ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her face, and a black pearl pendant hanging on a gold chain, and was carrying a sack. She had a tan from playing out in the sun. She waved at the boys behind her as she ran, before disappearing into a cave that had enough holes on the ceiling to allow the sunlight in. There were four boys, and were the only other kids on the island. Samantha was the second oldest, with only six year old William Turner being older by a month, but she was generally accepted as the group's leader.

Just then, a pair of arms scooped her up and tossed her on his shoulder. Samantha already knew who it was. "Daddy!"

"Miss me, Girlie?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Very much!" The little girl said, hugging her father and kissing his cheek. She then heard running. "Daddy! Put me down!"

"Sammie, why is there a tomato in your hair?" Jack asked flatly, putting her down.

"I'll explain later!" Samantha shouted, already running away.

Pretty soon, Jack saw a six year old boy run in with slightly tanned skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, light brown vest, green sash, dark brown trousers, and black boots. He had tomato all over his clothes. Jack smirked. "Losing again, Willy?"

William sighed sadly. "I don't know how she does it!" He said. Suddenly, he got a tomato in the face. "Hey!"

Jack turned around, just in time to see Samantha run away. William ran after her, followed by three younger boys whose ages ranged from six to three. Jack smirked, walking out. On the way out, he ran into Teague. "Somebody's missing a lot of tomatoes."

"They're at it again?" Teague asked, sighing.

"They do this a lot?"

"It used to be with mud, whenever it rained. Then your kid had the idea of using tomatoes." Teague said. "Whoever gets hit the least wins."

Jack nodded in approval. "That's my girl."

"Your girl is-"

"Getting good exercise, practicing taking aim at moving objects while moving herself, and apparently having a good time." Jack pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah. Just like how Sammie practicing her knots on Jack the Monkey was all fun and games until Barbossa got shot."

"Barbossa was here?"

"Still is." Teague said. "Apparently, my house has become an inn for the weary sailor. Barbossa's been here for a month. The day he was meant to leave, your daughter tied a loaded pistol to the damn monkey's tail. Next thing I know, Barbossa's unconscious from a gunshot wound to the chest. He's been recovering since."

"Da, he's been trying to kill me for seventeen years." Jack said. "Why don't you kick him out?"

"As Keeper of the Code, I have to stay neutral in conflicts between the Pirate Lords. Besides, he's easier to watch when he's in my house." Teague said, before turning to the cave. "Oi! If you all aren't out when I count to three, you all are paying for those tomatoes! One! Two!"

All four boys ran out. Jack looked at the tomato-covered boys and sighed. "Da, we'll be back for dinner." He said, walking back into the cave. "Sammie? Where are you?" Then he heard sniffling. Samantha was kneeling in a dark corner, holding her right hand in her left. Jack walked over and sat down, pulling his daughter on to his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I was petting a kitty and a bug bit me." Samantha said, showing Jack her right index finger. He couldn't see anything.

Smirking, Jack held her hand in his and kissed her finger. "Feeling better?"

Samantha nodded, still pouting. Jack's smirk grew slightly, before he leaned down and started tickling her sides. Her laughing echoed through the cave. "Daddy! Stop it!"

"Not until you say it." Jack said, continuing to tickle her.

"I can't breathe!" She said, still laughing. "Daddy!"

"You know what to say!"

"Parley!" Samantha shouted, playfully pushing Jack's hands away.

Jack scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up for dinner. Afterall, there are about twenty or so men that missed having a certain six year old lass running around." He said, grinning. The Pearl's current crew, with only about five old crew members of the old crew that Jack couldn't seem to get rid of, was absolutely in love with Samantha. They thought of her as their own child. A crazy child who seemed to be a female version of her father, but still adorable.

* * *

That night, everyone was in Shipwreck Cove. Samantha was sitting in between Jack and Mr. Gibbs, listening to the first mate tell a story after dinner. Mr. Gibbs had just finished telling his story when he looked down at the little girl. "Are you alright, Lass?"

"My head hurts." She admitted, before wrapping her arms around herself. "And I'm a little cold."

That caught Jack's attention. He placed the back of his hand on his daughter's forehead. "Little warm." He said, picking her up. "Alright Sammie, time for bed."

"But Daddy-"

"No 'buts' Young Lady. You're sick." Jack said, carrying her to her room. Her room was a good size for a six year old, with a window that faced the sea. In her room was a small bed, a small bookcase full of picture books, and some toy ships scattered on the floor that Jack pushed out of the way with his boots. On the bed was a simple white nightgown and a rag doll with brown yarn hair and black button eyes. Samantha was already getting tired and Jack had to help her get her nightgown on. After that, he tucked her in. "Now get some rest."

"But everybody's having fun." The little girl tried, very close to passing out.

"Actually, by the sound of things, everybody just left." Jack whispered, before kissing her forehead. "You'd better be sleeping when I get back."

Samantha was asleep even before Jack reached the door...

In the Kitchen...

Elizabeth was washing dishes in a large bucket when Jack came in. "How is she?" She asked. Jack hated the new Elizabeth. She always seemed detached from the World than she should be. Her mind always seemed to be elsewhere. It was easy for everyone to assume that Elizabeth was simply thinking about her husband. The only other explanation was that the woman had gone mad when Will died in her arms.

"Sammie's got a fever and headache. She's probably sick from not letting herself rest enough. Maybe a cold." Jack answered, grabbing a small bowl and scooping up some water from a bucket, before picking up a rag. He then turned around and caught Elizabeth staring off into space. "Where'd your boy go?"

Elizabeth smiled. Her son seemed to be the only topic that would bring her back down to Earth, without setting off tears. "Mr. Gibbs took him to the Pearl. Something about the Rum Locker being haunted."

"There's spirits in there alright." Jack said, smirking as he picked up a rum bottle. "My favorite kind."

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"Samantha."

"Maybe." Jack said, folding the cloth and placing it in the bowl. "But worrying isn't going to make her any better."

* * *

**My third attempt at writing a serious story...you know what they say "Third time's the charm"**

**I'm sure laying off the soda-and-chocolate combo probably helps...for this story, it was just chocolate and water...**


	3. What is it?

The next day...

"Sammie, c'mon!" Jack said, sitting next to her on the bed. "You need to get up and eat something!"

"I'm not hungry." Sammie said, borrowing deeper in her two blankets.

"You're not going to get better if you don't eat."

"I'm not hungry! Go away!"

Jack sighed, pulling the corners of the blankets. "I got some of those chocolate covered croissants you like so much."

Samantha sat up to face Jack, her cheeks slightly pink with an embarrassed look on her face. "Can I have one?" She asked, holding up one finger. She couldn't resist her favorite treat.

Jack smirked, picking a small basket up from the night stand. "You can have as many as you like." He said, placing the basket on the bed before standing up. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed his daughter's forehead, before walking out. He could hear her coughing.

Barbossa was in the hall. "How's-"

"Hector, mind telling me why you decide that now would be the best time to get in my way?" Jack asked evenly. "Unless you're here to be helpful, you are not welcomed."

"Sparrow, I-"

"Barbossa, I have a sick six year old to take care of. I don't need you here right-"

They both heard it. The sound of vomiting coming from Samantha's room. The two men ran in. Samantha sat there, her bottom lip trembling. There were chocolate covered croissants scattered all over the floor, along with the basket. Samantha's blanket had a small puddle of vomit. Barbossa took a deep breath, turning around. "I'll get Teague."

Jack rolled his eyes, watching Barbossa walk down the hall, before running to his own room, dumping out a bucket full of crumbled up sheets of paper, and ran back to his daughter's room. He handed the bucket to Samantha just in time for her to throw up again as her father held her hair back. She then looked up at Jack with an innocent look on her face. "Daddy?"

Jack gave her a soft smile, stroking her hair in his hands. "Yeah Sweetheart?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"None of that now." Jack said, reaching over to the cup of apple juice on the night stand. "Drink." As she drank some juice, Jack took the blanket and tied the corners together, before putting it on the floor. He then sat on the bed next to his daughter and stroked her back. "Don't worry. Your Grand Da will make you all better in no time."

Samantha looked up at Jack. "Daddy, I heard Pintel say that you're leaving at the end of the week." She said, with tears streaming down her face.

Jack wrapped his arms around his little girl. "I'm not going anywhere until you're better, Dearie."

Samantha started coughing violently. After drinking more juice, she turned to Jack. "Are you and Uncle Barbossa mad at each other?"

'_Damn it! She likes him' _Jack thought. "No. We just argue. That's all."

"Daddy?" Samantha said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"My back hurt. My arms and legs too." Samantha said, before yawning. She looked as though she didn't sleep at all, after twelve hours of sleep.

Jack sighed, releasing her. "Lay down and get some sleep." He said, walking over to the window to dump out the bucket. He didn't care about the fact that a few miles below the window was a popular beach for lovers, or the fact that the bucket's contents were likely to ruin some couple's romantic outing. All that mattered to him was that his only child was extremely sick and he had no idea what she had. He placed the bucket next to the bed, close enough so that Samantha could lean over and throw up if she needed to. "The bucket's right here in you need it."

"Thank you Daddy." Samantha whispered. "Daddy, can I go sailing with you when I get better?"

"Aye. I think that would be fun."

"Then I'll get better as fast as I can." Samantha whispered, falling asleep while Jack stroked her cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Jackie." Teague said, walking in. "You go wait in the Main Hall. I'm going to give Sammie a check up, figure out what she has."

* * *

In the Main Hall...

The Black Pearl's whole crew was there, along with Elizabeth and her son. William walked up to Jack, holding a stuffed bear that Jack swore looked like Mr. Gibbs. "Uncle Jack, is Sammie going to be ok?"

Jack helped Elizabeth raise William while she helped him raise Samantha. It was scary sometimes, how alike the two kids were. They both almost looked alike, though William looked more and more like his father everyday. Jack was William's 'uncle' and Elizabeth was Samantha's 'aunt'. The two kids thought of each other as cousins.

Jack sighed, kneeling down to William. "I don't know Willy."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" The little boy said, hugging the bear tighter. "You have to know!"

Jack smirked, placing his hand on William's shoulder. "Lad, even the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow can't know everything."

"Why not?"

"William, that's enough." Elizabeth said, walking over. "Go play outside."

Jack watched William ran off. "You know Lizzie, it's alright for William to be worried about his friend."

Then Teague walked in. "Mr. Gibbs, take the men to the cave where the kids were playing yesterday and kill everything in there. Make sure no one gets bit."

"Uh...aye sir." Mr. Gibbs said nervously.

Once the Pearl's crew left, Teague sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "The three of you might want to grab a seat."

"What is it?" Jack asked, sitting down.

Teague waited until Barbossa and Elizabeth also sat down. "Bubonic plague." He said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Sammie's dying."

"That's impossible!" Elizabeth shouted, standing up with her hands on the table. "She can't be dying! She was running outside yesterday! How can she be dying?"

Elizabeth wasn't the only one in objection. "That little girl so much life ahead of her!" Barbossa shouted. Apparently, Samantha found Barbossa's soft spot buried deep-very, very deep-within him. "There is no way anyone could take her life! Not even the Lord himself could-"

"Shut it!" Jack shouted above Elizabeth and Barbossa. He then turned to Teague. "Da, it died out centuries ago. There has to be some cure."

Teague sighed at all three of them. "Jackie, I don't know if there is one but, even if we head out on the Pearl with her, Sammie would never last long enough to get treated."

* * *

**I made a mistake when writing this chapter. Ever since writing about the chocolate covered croissants, I've been craving them...**

**I might end up baking some for myself...**

**I spent days researching the bubonic plague-I should say refreshing my research because that was my second time researching it-just for this story...**

**They have a great doctor...the drunk Keeper of the Code...**

**Anyways, I've decided to update today because it's my birthday (my ego is probably the size of Jack's...)**


	4. Cure Her

Two days later...

Jack sat there, watching his daughter's chest rise and fall as she slept. She was doing that a lot, and in all honesty, Jack preferred that she did. Watching her vomit, cringe away from the sunlight, develop small black spots all over her body-including a tiny one on the tip of her nose, and just generally look in pain hurt Jack more than any bullet could. At this point, the man would've taken a bullet to the temple, if it cured his little girl.

Teague walked in. "How is she?"

"Same as she was an hour ago." Jack whispered, trying not to wake Samantha. "Any word from Mistress Ching?" Unfortunately, Mistress Ching was the closest Pirate Lord to Shipwreck Cove that would have medicine Teague didn't already own. As much as Jack hated to admit, he was desperate enough to ask her.

Sighing, Teague placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "She doesn't have any." He said, before stroking Samantha's cheek. "I'll be back later."

After Teague left, Jack kissed his daughter's hand. "I'm sorry Darling." He whispered, his voice cracking as he thought about the last time they spent all night out.

_A six months ago, in a grassy field..._

_Jack was laying on a blanket, watching the stars as Samantha busily worked on something. He tried taking a peek, but saw nothing but his daughter's back. "Sammie, are you done yet?"_

_"Almost!" She said happily. Jack could tell, just by her voice, that she had a huge grin on her face and sat up. She then whipped around, holding a ring of wild flowers. She stood up and placed the ring on Jack's head. "There!"_

_"Thank you." Jack said, smiling. He didn't really like the flowers too much, but Samantha just looked so proud of herself. He placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and got her to sit down in front of him, facing away from him. "I got something for you." Jack pulled a small necklace out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck, fastening the back._

_Samantha looked down at the tiny black pearl pendant in her fingers, before turning around. "Thank you Da-" Jack started tickling her. "Daddy!"_

_"You know what to say!" Jack said, tickling her belly and her sides. "We've been going over this all day!"_

_"Parley! Parley Daddy!" Samantha shouted, still laughing._

_Jack released her and they both laid down, looking at the sky. "Sammie?"_

_"Yeah Daddy?"_

_"Has Grand Da told you about the stars yet?" Jack asked, looking at her._

_"No." The little girl said, snuggling closer to Jack._

_Jack pointed at four stars. "See those?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That's a constellation called the Crux."_

_"Crux?"_

_"Means 'Cross'." Jack explained, using his finger to show how the four stars make a cross. "When I'm close enough to home, I use that to help me."_

_"You mean the sky changes?" Samantha said._

_"Aye." Jack said, smirking. "In the Caribbean, even the stars are different."_

_Samantha looked at Jack, with a confused look on her face. "Is it scary?"_

_Jack smirked. "The Caribbean is still on the same planet Dear. Just far away."_

_For a moment, there was nothing except for the sound of crickets chirping. Then Samantha sat up, looking at Jack. "Daddy, are you going to be gone for a long time this time?"_

_Jack sat up and ran his hand through his daughter's hair. "It depends on the tide, Sammie." He said, smiling. Then he picked a flower out of the ring and placed it behind his daughter's ear, before wrapping his arms around her. "But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." The two sat like that for a moment, watching the Crux in the sky. Then Jack smirked, tickling Samantha again..._

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, shaking Jack's shoulder. "Jack! Sammie's gone!"

Jack's eyes shot open. She died while he slept beside her? The man sat up and looked down at the bed. Empty. He looked at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, where is she?"

"I thought you'd know." Elizabeth said, watching as Jack started to panic. He started looked all over. In the bedroom. In his room. In Teague's room. In the Study. Anywhere he could think of.

Then he thought of something. "Lizzie, please tell me you know exactly where a certain apple-eating bastard is at the current moment."

* * *

On the beach...

Barbossa was walking through the rain, holding the feverish Samantha against his chest. He had placed his jacket over the little girl, both to keep her warm and hidden from sight. There was no way he was going to just sit there while a child this young died. Not without asking a certain woman for a favor. The man scanned the beach with his icy blue eyes until he saw her. "Calypso!" He shouted, sure the child was sleeping too deeply to wake.

Calypso turned to face Barbossa. "Why sound so surprised? Was it not ye dat summoned me?" She snapped. "Ya should know dat I do not like to be summoned like an ol' mutt."

"I know." Barbossa said, shifting his weight on his feet. If there was a woman that scared him more than his own mother, it was Calypso. "I have a favor to ask."

"And what would dat be?" Calypso asked. "And I hope you brought fair payment."

Barbossa lead her to an old, abandoned shack that looked close to collapsing. Even the Faithful Bride in Tortuga was more stable. There was only an old table in the middle of the single room. Barbossa carefully placed Samantha on it and uncovered her. "Cure her."

Calypso took a good look at the sick girl. "You want me to cure Witty Jack's child? Why?" She demanded, staring straight into Barbossa's eyes in confusion. "I hope it not be to use 'er against 'im."

Barbossa shook his head. "I wouldn't sell my soul for a pawn in our game."

Calypso smiled, happily surprised by the man's answer. She then placed her hand on Samantha's forehead. "I'm afraid dat dere is not'ing I can do to save 'er." The goddess said, sighing sadly. "Tell Jack Sparrow dat I send my sympathies." Calypso took one last look at the little girl, before walking out.

* * *

Back at the Main Hall in Shipwreck Cove...

Teague was sitting in his throne, calmly playing his guitar while Jack nervously paced around at the head of the table. "Jackie, relax! You're making me dizzy!"

"Da, how can I relax?" Jack asked, suddenly stopping. "The man who's been trying to kill me for sixteen years has just kidnaped my sick daughter! Would you be relaxed?"

Teague smirked. "Wherever they are, I'm sure Hector's taking good care of Sammie. You know, Barbossa has bit of a soft spot for her."

Elizabeth ran in. "They're back!" She shouted, followed by Barbossa. He was completely soaked-save for where his jacket covered Samantha-with a defeated look on his face.

Jack walked over, with a pistol cocked and ready to fire. "You bas-"

Teague caught up to Jack and grabbed his son's wrist, before turning to Barbossa. "Have a nice walk?"

Barbossa sighed, handing Samantha to her father. "I thought Calypso might be helpful."

Jack tossed Barbossa's soaked jacket at him. "As if we didn't have enough problems! Let's throw in the bipolar sea goddess!"

Teague slapped Jack upside his head. "It was a good idea." He said, turning back to Barbossa with a hopeful look on his face. "Well? What did she say?"

Barbossa just shook his head.

* * *

Early the next morning...

"Daddy?"

Jack awoke laying next to his sick daughter. "Yeah Sweetheart?"

Samantha gave him a pained look. "Daddy, I'm cold." She whispered, before coughing.

Jack took a deep breath, trying not to look too upset. He didn't want Samantha to know that she was close to death. "You need to use the pot?" He asked, gesturing toward the chamber pot.

Samantha nodded. "Can you get Auntie Lizzie?"

Jack nodded, walking out. He found Elizabeth sitting in the Main Hall. She'd been in there a lot in the past two days. "Lizzie, Sammie wants you."

Elizabeth nodded, getting up. "I'll tell you if there's more-"

"Elizabeth, I know there's going to be more blood." Jack said, walking to an old storage room. He grabbed an old wool blanket.

"That's the fifth one." Barbossa said, standing at the door. He had decided to stick around and help where he could. Barbossa hated the idea of a child dying just as much as he hated the East India Trading Company. "Is she at least in any less pain?"

Jack shook his head. "She is sleeping more. That's probably more due to the rum than anything else." He admitted. Jack had been giving Samantha small amounts of rum as a painkiller. He knew she wouldn't live long enough to become addicted.

"Perhaps we should call the men back. Allow them to say a proper goodbye to her." Barbossa suggested. He could tell that she meant a lot to the Pearl's crew. "And to start saying our own good byes to her."

Jack sighed, realizing that the other man was right. "Gather them and tell them to get ready to cast off."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Jack?"

Jack turned to face Barbossa, holding back tears. "There is only one person I trust with my daughter."

* * *

**When I wrote this story, I thought that Barbossa would try to save Sammie. It's not like a _'I'm gonna save Jack's only child in exchange for the Pearl'_ type thing. It's more along the lines of _'She's too young to dye'_, which is something I can imagine would be Barbossa's driving force to face a woman he angered.**

**Besides, I wanted Sammie to have a close relationship with her Uncle Barbossa...**


	5. Jack, it's time

In the Captain's Cabin of the Black Pearl...

"Daddy? Where are we?" Samantha asked, laying in the bed.

Jack smirked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "On the Pearl."

"The Pearl?"

"Aye Sweetie. The Black Pearl." Jack said proudly.

"The Black Pearl?" Samantha asked, completely confused. "What is the 'Black Pearl'?"

Jack's smile dropped as he scooped up his daughters hands in both of his. "Sammie, you don't remember? Daddy's ship?"

Samantha shook her head, coughing again. "Daddy, it hurts."

Jack sighed, before kissing his daughter's forehead. "I know Darling. I know." He said, stroking the little girl's face with his right hand again as she started closing her eyes again. "Sammie, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Samantha said, falling asleep.

Jack left his hand there, and just watched his daughter sleep. "I love you so much."

* * *

Half an hour later...

Jack heard a moan, and saw his daughter's dull brown eyes flutter open as she coughed. She looked up at her father. "Daddy? Where are we?"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Sweetheart, can you turn around?"

"Why?"

"It's sunset." Jack said, using the pillows to prop her up so she could look out the window. He couldn't help but to smile when his daughter's face lit up a little. "You like it?"

The sick girl nodded. "It's pretty." She said, before coughing again. Once she finished she turned back to Jack. "Daddy? Are we on your ship?"

"Aye."

"I thought you said not until I got better?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I decided to start a little early. That way, we can get you started in your sword fighting, savvy?"

Samantha nodded. "Ok."

"But for now, get some rest." Jack said, shifting the pillows to get her to lay back down. "I love you."

"Daddy, you've been saying that all day." Samantha said, smiling. "I like it."

Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman...

Will could sense it. Someone was dying on the Black Pearl. Was it one of his friends? Was it Jack? Had Jack and Barbossa finally gotten into a nasty fight? Will turned to Bootstrap, who was never far from him. "Father, do you feel that?"

Bootstrap nodded. "Looks like you're needed on the Pearl." He said. Part of him hoped it was Barbossa. Even though Bootstrap was known as being forgetful-something Jack never missed a moment to remind him of when they met-there were just some things even he couldn't forget. Having his bootstraps tied to a cannon that then got tossed overboard was something he remembered in complete detail.

"Then we should head down." Will said, still confused by it. The Locker messed with his logic in many ways. The first week was the worst. With up being down, did that mean left was right? Did that mean that night was day? It messed with Will for a long time, and made navigating a real hassle. Luckily, Davy Jones gave the young Captain a few pointers before finally passing...

Pretty soon, the Flying Dutchman broke through the surface in the mortal world, next to the Black Pearl. The first thing Will's eyes caught was a man wearing a bright red jacket. The man looked directly at Will and gestured for him to come. "Father, who is that?"

Bootstrap's jaw dropped. "That's Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code! I thought he was dead years ago." He said. "I never thought Jack would make a deal with Jones while Teague was still around."

"Should I go over there?"

"If you don't want to be on the bad side of the devil."

Will quickly boarded the Black Pearl. "Captain Teague?"

"Captain Will Turner." Teague greeted, turning to Will. The older man looked like he was trying as hard as he could to look strong. "You're finally here."

"What happened?" Will asked, looking around. It was quiet. Even with the whole crew on deck. Even Barbossa was on deck, standing at the far side of the ship, talking to a little boy. The little boy looked so familiar.

Barbossa then saw Will and walked over, softly pushing the boy along. "Captain Turner." He greeted.

The little boy looked up at Will with wide eyes. "You're William Turner?"

Will kneeled down. "Yes. What's your name?"

"William Turner." William said, before pointing at the Captain's Cabin. "My Mommy's in there, with Uncle Jack and-"

Will stood up, remembering why he was there. "I'll be back later." Will promised his son, before walking into the Office Area of the Captain's Cabin. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair, staring off into space. "Elizabeth?"

She looked up at the familiar-and much missed-voice. "Will!" She said in a forced whisper. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband, before kissing him. It was their first kiss in over six years, and possibly their last for another four years.

After a moment, Will pulled away. "Elizabeth, I have work to do." He said, before taking a deep breath, opening the door to the Sleeping Quarters. He saw Jack sitting in a chair next to the bed, just watching the little girl in the bed. The young man was shocked. Jack's daughter? "Jack?"

Jack sighed, holding his daughter's hand in both of his trembling hands. "It's time?" He asked in a sad whisper.

"Just about."

Taking a deep breath, Jack lifted Samantha's hand and kissed it. Will could see tears fall from Jack's eyes as he lowered the girl's hand. It was scary for Will, to see Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow cry. The older man then kissed his little girl's forehead. He then saw her eyes open. "Sammie?"

"You kept it." Samantha whispered, smiling at the wall. Hanging on the wall was a ring of dried wild flowers.

Jack quickly wiped his tears away, replacing his depressed look with a smirk. "Of course I save it! My little girl made it!" He said, as Will walked out to gave them some alone time.

Samantha smiled, her eyes welling up with tears from the pain. She then looked straight into Jack's eyes. "Daddy? Are you sad about something?"

Jack shook his head quickly. "Why would I-"

"Daddy, it's ok to cry. You don't always have to smile." Samantha said, surprising her father. "Uncle Barbossa said that if you don't let yourself cry, you'll never get over what made you sad."

Jack got up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. It was the last time he would hug his only child, for possibly a very long time. He kissed the top of Samantha's head. "I love you." He said, before looking her straight in the eyes. "I'll always love you. In this life, and the next."

When Will came back, Jack was still holding his sleeping daughter. "Jack, it's time." He said. Jack nodded, laying Samantha back down on the bed. He sat in the chair next to the bed as the younger man picked the child up. "I'll take good care of her."

Jack nodded, reaching out to his daughter's hand. "Sweetheart? Can you smile for me one more time?" He asked. Samantha awoke and smiled for her father as Will carried her off.

* * *

That night in Shipwreck Cove...

After the dinner in the memory of Samantha, Jack walked into his daughter's room and looked around, noticing something hidden in the corner. He walked over to look. There was a basket with a soft light pink blanket. He picked the basket up and brought it to the bed, a gold hair ribbon tied in a bow. Jack untied the ribbon and quickly tied it to one of his braids.

The next week, Jack had a new tattoo around his right wrist, where he would always see, of a gold ribbon tied in a bow. No matter how long he lived, Jack would never forget his daughter, who to others would be part of an untitled chapter of the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow...

* * *

**Sammie...I loved that kid...I imagine her to be completely adorable...I almost had Calypso save her because I loved her so much...**

**Throughout writing this story, I kept one song playing over and over again: Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. I was that determined to write a serious story...**

**Sorry it took me so long to update...I was having computer issues...**


End file.
